the_mortal_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Shamanism
Shamamisn is the art of magic used by shamans all over The Mortal Realm. Shamanism consists of intricate chants to speak with the spirits for their guidance and aid. Although not proven, shamanism is said to be the first art of magic to be taught in The Mortal Realm. Grades of Shamanism Shamanism is a very versatile style of magic that can be anything from quickly-conjured spells to time-consuming ceremonies. It comes on three grades. Minor Minor shamanism is the first style of shamanism to be taught to young shamans and consists of merely a few words spoken as a chant, but the outcome is rarely significant. It could be conjuring a puddle of water or transforming a limb into that of an animal's. Major Major shamanism is the style of shamanism taught after a few years of training, if the trainee does not have an inborn aptitude for shamanism. Major shamanism requires a relic, which is often a small object, like a carved stone or a straw doll. Major shamanism is performed through longer, complex chants that would summon powerful magic to be channeled through the relic. If performed correctly, the outcome can be quite impressive, like a temporary full-body transformation or creation of a portal. Ceremonial Ceremonial shamanism is the last and most powerful style of shamanism, which rarely is performed due to its volatile nature. Ceremonial shamanism requires several shamans, an equal amount of relics and a lot of time. Some ceremonies can take hours, if not days, but the result can be truly devastating. If performed correctly (and it rarely is) ceremonial shamanism is strong enough to call forth the spirits themselves, if that is the desire of the shamans. But if done wrong and the power channeled is not contained, it will turn rampant and the outcome is rarely predictable. One example of a ceremony gone wrong would be Everspring, which was a failed attempt of a ceremony to the spirit of Life. Locations of Practice Although shamanism is a magic style for each and all to practice, there are certain locations in The Mortal Realm where shamanism is the preferred style of magic. Targus Targus is said to be the birthplace of shamanism, as this is where the fabled Heart of Aloria is placed. Shamanism has shaped Targus is many ways and was even the reason for a cataclysmic explosion in year 147 ABT that would change Targus forever. Shamanism was once outlawed in Targus by the pharaoh at that time, who believed that the eruption of Ravar and the summoning of Zachet was a work of shamans. After a rebel uproar dethroned the pharaoh, that all changed and shamanism was once more revered by the people of Targus. The Mjaln Mountains Even the frost-bitten people of The Maln Mountains have discovered the miracles of shamanism and practice it as much as any other region. These shamans believe that true shamanism is performed through force of will and vigorous shouting. Although some may see this way of shamanism as rather brutish, there is no arguing with the results. The Mjaln shamans are very warlike and are often found being just as strong as any other Mjaln, but with the power of shamanism at their hands. The Mjaln shamans are considered the fiercest of battlemages because of their fearsome way of wielding shamanism. Jemero Keys The shamans in Jemero Keys are a bit unique, as they claim that what they are practicing, is not shamanism at all. They claim to be practicing 'voodoo' and that their shamans are 'witch doctors', but this has been proven several times that it is merely a matter of interpretation. The 'witch doctors' of Jemero Keys practice their magic with painted wooden masks, rattling instruments and straw outfits, which they wear when performing their rituals. One thing unique to 'voodoo' is the art of telling tarot cards, which has befuddled the minds of many shamans. The 'witch doctors' of Jemero Keys have learned to tell the future or reveal secrets through their tarot cards while chanting in their native tongue to the spirits. But this has remained a secret to all 'witch doctors' and they refuse to tell other shamans how they do it, as they claim shamanism and 'voodoo' are two different things and that other shamans could in no way comprehend their complex ways.